Hymns For The Wicked
by Allysa Doyle
Summary: You never know what you have until its gone. I never thought I would wonder where my next meal would come from. I had never been scared to sleep for fear of my life. So then WHY, why do we still sing those dreadful Hymns For the Wicked.
1. Prolouge

PROLOGE

Hello! My name is Allysa and this is my story.  
It all started with a little girl with bright blue eyes and beautiful blond hair… cliché I know right, but that's me! The worlds happiest baby born early in the morning on August, 13th 2002. In the bitterness of Alaska, I was a new light.  
All was well in my life. When I was two me and my family moved to California. There all 6 of my siblings had dance offs and had the time of our lives.  
It was Perfect.  
We moved to Texas so my dad could get a better job when I was 6.  
_It's there I learned to read._  
_It's there I learned to sing._  
_It's there I learned to dance._  
_Its where I turned 16._  
_Its where I left my best friends._  
I had to leave Texas and we ended up moving to the hottest place on earth…. Arizona  
We lived by an air force base so all day we herd airplane's whizzing by as pilots were probably trying to get to there lunch brake faster.  
Little did I know,  
It would be where I lost everything.

_I know this was really short but I promise longer chapters in the future -Allysa_


	2. Update

HELLO! i hope you are will enjoy my story i am hoping to post once every 3-4 weeks. hopefully it will be a long chapter each time 5,000 words+

please leave some reviews and comments about things you like and dislike about the story! thank you guys for reading the little into i have right now and i am exited for you to read the next chapter


	3. July 4th got a little too explosive PT1

243 years ago, today, old uncle sam decided we like black goop better than dirty leaf water. I actually like the dirty leaf water so I can't hate on them that much. In celebration of our freedom this year, the air force base across the street will be doing an air show.

The sharp summer light cut through the curtains as my alarm simultaneously goes off. I rip my phone from the cord and punched snooze. I fell back in the sheets of warmth as my body was well on its way to falling asleep, my mind had different ideas. I pulled my self out of the heavy sheets. the smell of warm eggs, sizzling bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice made me start drooling. I sat on the bed for 5 minutes trying to convince myself that I needed more sleep before the day started. no sooner a mumbling noise echoed throughout the halls in one ear and out the other. I stood up my heavy body wanting to return to the warmth. I then heard the Thundering of my siblings steps. Breakfast was ready.

"May the feast begin," I thought with the goofiest smirk someone can pull well half asleep

I quickly pulled on some black leggings with a dark blue oversized sweatshirt and threw my hair up. I ran to my bathroom and splashed my face with cold water to wake up and get the crusts out of my eyes.

I flue downstairs excited to stuff myself with food as I proceeded to the breakfast table I was just about to sit and I was stopped short

"Can you please set the table?" my mom asked not even looking up from cutting fruit.

You see, I didn't want to die that day so I said my answer accordingly. the last of my family started sitting down and we dug into the delicious breakfast awaiting before us.

I guess now is a good time to introduce my family. My two parents Met and grew up in the same town. it's really like a fairy-tale, how they met, to the point where No one else is able to compete with it. my oldest sibling is my only brother his name is Tom He has a family of his own and he's 16 years older than me. I never got to know him because he lives so far away in Montana. The second oldest is my sister Tarren she also has her own family. next in line is Heather and Ashley. Heather finished with school but now is going overseas to get a masters, and Ashley just finished school. Then there is Christina, Jenna and me. Allysa, the laziest and smartmouthed of them all. Finally, there is the best of them all the happiest polar bear you would ever see. my dog, named Gallup, he is really big, white, and fluffy he may look intimidating but he's really just a big cuddle bug.

We had two things planned for the day going on a hike than at about five o'clock climbing on the roof and watching the air show. I was particularly excited for the Air Show because I've only heard how great it was I've never seen it.

as I was finishing up washing the dishes from breakfast I ran upstairs to pull on my gym shoes for our hike. I quickly switched out of the sweatshirt that I was wearing into a more comfortable lighter t-shirt, as heat exhaustion is not the most ideal situation. I walked over and started filling up my water bottle first with ice then the water came cracking and sparking with the ice below, perfect for a hot day.

My Sister Jenna started saying,"It's gonna be too hot" and "we need to leave NOWWW!" and other mumbo-jumbo that I just let in through one ear and out the other.

Unfortunately, Jenna bumped into me well all of this chaos was happening and i spilled my water onto the floor. but luckily Mr. Gallup was right there to save the day and lick the floor dry

I grabbed the collar, harness, and Leash from Gallup's bucket of things and quickly put it on him before he got too excited to the point where he could not contain himself.

Walking out the door, the day was perfect, for about 3 seconds. The sky was blue not a cloud in sight however; it was 112 degrees, in my opinion, it was even too hot to go swimming. Reluctantly with Mother Goose in the back, we all trudged into the car. we pulled out of the driveway and the AC kicked on causing a cloud of white fur to cover everyone.I looked at Gallup in disbelief as he looked back at me shaking Almost saying he was rebelling against the hot weather.

We arrived after about an hour in the car. I quickly got about the car and stretched relieved that there was breathable air outside in comparison to the stuffiness of in the car. soon we are on our way, dog in one hand and water bottle in the other.

After while my steps got heavy so we took a lunch break. in my backpack, Jenna pulled out some granola bars and Christina pulled out a dog bowl for Gallup. He happily lapped up the water in the bowl then proceeded to beg for our food. his cuteness was overwhelming and I was forced to give him half of my peanut butter sandwich.

Once we reached the top of the mountain it had gotten significantly cooler. it was in the afternoon so the sun wasn't as intense as it was when we first started the hike. I hiked up the last few steps as the sensory came into view and snatched my breath away. I've always hated the desert but this brought new life to it. the ocean of sand gleamed against the Sun almost as if they were fighting to see which was brighter. I sat in awh breathlessly staring. I've always loved the snow for the sole purpose of its beauty and its glittering against the Sun, yet before me, the sand was doing the same thing. I guess I was just too angry about moving here to understand how truly beautiful it was. Beside me was a cactus, it is one of those prickly pears. I never liked them because they looked ugly but here there was a beautiful flower of all different colors some starting yellow that had an ombre to red. for once I was happy moving here. This is where I would call my new home.

I followed behind my family trudging along Noticing the Newfound beauty of the desert Life. We're finally done with our treacherously long hike and we packed back into the car for the ride home. it was nearing night time so the best part of the day was about to begin.

When I finally got home with the rest of my family I was nearing death so I quickly hopped in the shower before dinner time. I turned the shower knob as cold as it would go then realized quickly it was way too cold and turned it back up. After a few moments, I got dressed in black sweatpants a red t-shirt And headed out help with dinner. we weren't going to have a fancy barbecue With Friends or go out to eat. No, we have a special way celebrating we each get our own personal watermelon and we eat the entire thing... yes I said the entire thing. and on occasion, we will have a bag of chips to have on the side. I got the spoons out for everyone to eat their watermelon with, and I headed up to the roof. well, I was up there I started the music so that we could listen to music to watch the show and eat our dinner. I stepped through my bedroom window back inside and ran downstairs to tell everyone everything was ready. I grabbed my small watermelon and headed upstairs to the roof. The air force had just started going off when the rest of the family got comfortable.

"I sure wish dad could see this. He would love it"

**Thank you guys for reading pt. one of the first chapter. I am sorry i am kind of slow but i am going to school full time and i would rather give out quality chapters then big sloppy chapters. i hope you guys can review, it will help out a lot since this is my first story! See you soon with the very thrilling pt.2 **


End file.
